


A choice

by Spannah339



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Random little thing I wrote up about Jackie having to make a choice that ends in disaster.





	A choice

The chair dug painfully into Jackie’s shoulder and he tried to focus on that instead of the growing fear that threatened to envelop him. He shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable with his hands tied behind him, legs strapped to the legs of the chair. 

“Se̢ttle͏ ̡do͘w͟n̢ ͟- y̵ou͏'̕r̨e not̢ ̷gętti͝ng͞ ̡out.” 

Anti was standing in front of him, a knife in his hand as he stared down at Jackie. He was at ease, a slow, idle smile dancing on his lips. Jackie glared up at him, trying not to show how much he was afraid. 

“What do you want?” he demanded. Anti’s smile widened, baring his teeth as he stepped forward. Jackie leaned back as he stepped a little too close, leaning into his face. 

“I͟ ͠wa͘nt to p̴ro͢pos̢e ͏a̧ ga̸me̡, ҉litt̕le her̨o.” He laid a hand on Jackie’s shoulder and the superhero flinched, trying to shake him off. Anti’s nails dug painfully into his shoulder and Jackie fought back a hiss of pain. 

“Why would I make any kind of deal with you?” he demanded. Anti giggled, tipping the chair back a little. Jackie’s heart rate quickened as he was tipped back and he glanced over his shoulder to the hard concrete ground under him. The only thing stopping him from colliding into it was Anti - one hand pressed into his shoulder, the other - knife dangerously close to Jackie’s body - gripping the back of the chair. 

“Yo̧u̷ ̶h͝a̛v̛e ̷no͢ ͜o̧ther͢ ch͞o̷i͏c͞e̷.” 

Anti lifted the hand with the knife, brandishing it towards the wall. A light flicked on and Jackie flinched, pulling against the ropes binding him to the chair as he saw through the large window on the wall. 

A small group of people were huddled together - a family, by the looks of it. Two small children were huddled close to their mother while a father and grandfather talked quietly together. 

“Let them go,” Jackie said through gritted teeth, trying to break away from Anti’s grip. “They have nothing to do with this - it’s between us.” 

“Th͞ey'͜r͢e pa̴r͞t̷ ҉ơf our̶ ga̶mȩ,” Anti said, baring his teeth in a cruel smile. “What͠ h̡appens̢ ͞n͏ex͏t is ̡up̶ ̡t͜o y͘ou̷.̛ I͡'l҉l le͢t t͠h͞em̵ ͏go͡,͘ b͞ut fi̢rşt, you͠ ͡h̸a͠ve͘ t̵o ͘m͞a͟ke a͝ c̴hoice̕.͜”

He stepped back, steadying the chair to Jackie’s relief. Lifting the hand on his shoulder, Anti ran the back of it up Jackie’s cheek, following him as he tried to flinch away. He tucked a strand of hair behind Jackie’s ear, stepping back and smiling. The smile gave Jackie chills as he tried to shake away the phantom touch of the glitch monster. 

“One l̨i̡f̵e͟ fo̕r t̸h͢e ͟lives ͘of͞ ̷m̛a͢ņy ͢-҉ ̨t҉h͠a҉t'͏s͠ w̕h͢at y̴o̶u̢ ‘̸her̸o'̢ ty̵pe͞s ̸s̡ay, ̸ri̛ght?” Anti turned, smiling down at him while running a finger up the blade of his knife. Jackie gritted his teeth, beginning to get an idea of what Anti wanted. 

“Let them go,” he repeated. “Keep me here, I don’t care. They’re innocent.” 

“P̸re͟d͞i̴cta̡ble͟.” Anti turned to the window, staring through it and Jackie tried again to loosen the ropes around his wrists, trying to get free. “B҉ut n͏o ҉fu̸n.͘” He turned back to Jackie, moving behind him. Jackie strained his neck to watch him, flinching as Anti placed a hand on his shoulder, running it up his neck and head as he walked around. 

“It̕’s ͠obv҉i͏ou͢s ͜t̢hat̸ yo͜u̡ woul͡d̕ sac͠rifi̴ce͢ ̶y̛o͟urs͝el҉f̧ f̧o͢r ͢stran͠ge͘r͢s̡.̧ You̢'r̷e s͡u͘c̶h a nobl͡e he̢ro.̸” He grabbed a handful of Jackie’s hair at the last word, leaning close over his shoulder. “But what͏ ͡i̢f͢ an͠o̕t̷her l͡if͞e̸ was͟ at stake?̛” He whispered the words into Jackie’s ear, pulling his head back by his hair and bringing tears to his eyes.

As he spoke, a light flicked on at the end of the room and Jackie stiffed, straining to free himself. It was JJ, one hand chained to the wall. He looked up as the light came on, fear flashing across his face before replaced by a clear mask of bravery. 

“ **Hello, Jackieboy**.” JJ’s speech slide flickered into view and Jackie read it through the tears pricking his eye. Anti released his hair and his head slumped forward. He lifted it again, concern for his friend drowning out his fear for the moment.

“You okay, J?” Jackie asked, and JJ nodded, then glanced at Anti and shook his head. 

“Yo҉u͏ ḩa͏v̡e̸ ̢a͝ c̕ho̵ice̴,̸ ҉litt̡l̢e̷ hero͢,” Anti said. In one smooth motion, he slid the knife through Jackie’s bonds, freeing his hands. “Th͠e ̸l̡ife of th҉e̸ ̵o̕ne f͟or͢ the li̷ves o̡f̵ t͜he͡ ̧m̛any.͜” He cut through the ropes binding Jackie’s legs next, the hero didn’t dare move - not yet. “Your ̵c͏ho͜i̢ce, li͡ţtl͏e ̸he̴r̶o͞.҉” The cold handle of a knife was pressed into Jackie’s hand and his fingers automatically closed over it. 

“W-what?” Jackie asked, staring at the knife in his hands. He knew what Anti wanted him to do, he knew but he refused to even consider. Looking up, he locked eyes with JJ, seeing his own fear reflected back at him. 

Anti was behind him, one hand on his shoulder, the other lifting the arm holding the knife. Slowly, he moved forward, standing uncomfortably close behind him, his unnaturally cold skin sending shivers up Jackie’s spine. 

He found himself standing in front of JJ, the knife clasped in one hand. Anti gripping his shoulder, his breath in his ear. JJ looked up at them, clearly trying to hide his fear behind defiance. 

“It’s s̢i̢mplȩ. K̡i͡l̡l ̕h̵im ͘and they͠ g̡o ̷fr͟eę. ͏D̶ǫn̡’t ҉a̛n̨d̸ ͞I wil̕l͢ ̛kill th͡em͡.̸” The voice in his ear was slow, steady, dangerous. Jackie glanced at the family locked behind the window, at JJ chained before him. His hand was shaking - he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. 

“ **Do it**.” JJ’s slide flickered, betraying the fear he felt. “ **My life is worth much less than theirs.”**

“Don’t say that,” Jackie said roughly. He was trapped in place by Anti, his strong grip digging into his shoulder, into his elbow. “Don’t you dare say that. You’re worth the world.” 

“ **You cannot put my life before their’s Jackieboy** ,” JJ’s slides were stronger now, it was clear what he felt - clear what he wanted. “T **hey are innocent of all this.** ”

“But you’re my brother,” Jackie chocked out. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill his friend, his  _brother_. He couldn’t have that blood on his hands. “I can’t.” 

“A̧ ̛herǫ t͡ơ th̡e p̴e̷op͡le͡!” Anti shoved him backwards and he stumbled, the knife snatched out of his hand. He tripped over the chair, sprawling across the ground. 

“A p̢r͘ot͠ec͝to̢r̛ ͠to ͢all!” Jackie staggered to his feet, shaking his head to clear it and balling his fists. 

“I can still protect them,” he growled, stepping lightly on his feet as he moved forward. Anti smiled, a smile that froze him in place - this was all going exactly to plan. 

“O҉h̶, ̶I'͘m͏ sure͘ ̵yo̡u͟ can.̴ ͢Bu͘t ar͠e t͜h͠ey ͝w͏ḩo͡ y͏ou̴ n͞e̡ed҉ ̶t̕o̷ pŗo͞tect?” 

The world seemed to move in slow motion - Jackie wasn’t fast enough. Anti turned. Lifted the knife. Spun it. Drove it into JJ’s chest. 

The mute’s eyes grew wide, pain taking over his face as blood began spraying from his chest. Anti smiled, turning back to Jackie and tugging the knife out. Jackie couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. So much blood, so much red seeping over JJ’s shirt. 

“No,” he whispered. Anti gently cupped his chin, lifting his head and meeting his eyes. 

“You̴'r̕e ҉n͟o ͏hero͞,” he hissed. Then he left, where, Jackie didn’t see exactly. He scrambled to JJ’s side, hauling his brother close, pressing his hands over the seeping wound. 

“Talk to me J, talk to me,” he said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. “I’m here, stay with me, okay? I’m here Jamie, don’t you dare go.” 

JJ’s speech slide flickered into existence briefly, flashing almost too much for Jackie to read. 

“ **Jackie?”** His eyes were dull, his face ashen. There was too much blood. To much. Jackie couldn’t do anything. 

“I’m here,” he said. “I’m right here, and you’re not going anywhere, alright? Stay with me, okay? Jameson - don’t you leave me.” Tears were picking his eyes - where was Henrik? Why couldn’t he do anything? 

“ **Not your fault.** ” The slide was flickering violently and Jackie barely spared it a glance. He ripped frantically at his shirt, pressing a strip of fabric to the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Stay with me Jameson,” he said. “Don’t you dare - stay with me.” 

But JJ’s eyes lost their spark of life, turning dull and dark in his face. The speech slide flickered into nothingness and the steady pumping of blood slowed. 

“No! No, no, no, no. Jameson! JJ! Jamie! Don’t you dare! Stay with me, Jamie!” The tears were flowing freely now and Jackie clutched his brother close to him. “Stay with me,” he whispered. 

He had failed. He let out a cry of anguish, pulling his brother into a hug, burying his face into JJ’s neck, tears flowing down his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed to dead ears. “I’m so, so sorry.” 


End file.
